


Safety First

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty2018 Entries [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Robin is adamant Regina stay safe while on the road.





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 March 2018  
> Word Count: 546  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2018  
> Prompt: 148. “I said I loved you one more time in case it would change your mind"  
> Summary: Robin is adamant Regina stay safe while on the road.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent curtain fic nebulously set in S4, but the Marian thing never happened.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: What can I say? I love curtain fic and I love OutlawQueen. End of story…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

The text comes in just as she's finishing her last meeting of the day. 

_Don't forget that you're to come straight home from work tonight. No lollygagging about town, young lady._

It's such a _Robin_ thing to say that she smiles before she can stop it, but thankfully holds back the chuckle that would alert the town council members to her lack of attention, sending back a quick response.

_Wouldn't dream of it. I'm looking forward to a quiet night at home with you and the boys. <3_

The meeting wraps up with little fuss, and Regina is grateful for the solitude as she finishes up her final notes and shuts down her computer. She doesn't even care that she has over an hour left before she should be doing this. Because it's Friday, and the last day of a very long, soul-draining week of work that she hopes never to repeat in her life. The last thing she does before shutting down her computer for the day is to send a message to her secretary to completely clear her schedule on Monday as she's taking the day off. A quick glance at her calendar does show no meetings or deadlines, which makes it even easier than intended.

On her way out to her car, she sends Robin another text.

_Leaving work early. Playing hooky on Monday. What should I pick up for dinner?_

Instead of the reply she expects, her phone buzzes and the familiar dimpled smile of her fiancé appears on the screen. "Well hi there, handsome," she says, answering the call. "To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right?"

"I'm fine. I just finished my meeting and had nothing else to do for the last hour but sit there and stare off into space. Do you have any ideas for dinner? I can hit the store since I have extra time now."

She can hear a strange sound in the background, but can't place it. Before she can ask him about it, he simply says, " Just come home, love."

"But--"

"There's more than enough food here for dinner. If not, we can always order pizza. Roland got his spelling test back today."

"How did he do?" she asks, getting into the car and buckling up. She activates the speakerphone before turning on the engine. "Please tell me he passed. We worked hard on his words this week."

"He passed, don't you worry. I'm hanging up now because I refuse to distract you while you're driving. I'll see you at home. I love you, Regina."

"I love you, too, Robin, but I'm fine. I have you on speaker and the phone is in its holster. I'm perfectly safe to talk to you for the trip home."

"I love you, Regina."

She laughs then. "Robin, you just said that."

"I know. I said I loved you one more time in case it would change your mind about hanging up and driving safely. I couldn't bear to lose you, my love."

Her heart melts at the emotion in his voice. "All right, my love. I'll hang up and concentrate on driving. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'll see you then, love."


End file.
